dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Pit vs Akame
Dark Pit vs Akame is Peep4Life's two hundred and thirty-first DBX! Description Season 16 Episode 6! Kid Icarus vs Akame ga Kill! Two badass anti heroes that have their way with blades engage in battle, will it be angel or assassin that claims the victory? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Another session of trying to train Tatsumi had passed, and Akame was left to her own devices, cleaning her blade very, VERY carefully. But she stopped when she heard something behind her. She quickly drew her blade and pointed it towards Dark Pit, who landed several feet away from her. "That weapon you have there holds souls. Hand it to me now, because the next ones who come asking will gladly destroy the world for it." the angel demanded, which angered Akame. "This blade is my own burden. I will not palm it off as if it were a worn pair of boots." She then began walking at Dark Pit. "Who else seeks my blade?" The angel backed up, not risking the close range strike of the deadly weapon. "Hades and the Underworld army. They use souls to create their army. If they acquired that blade, they could use it to butcher thousands." This made Akame think, but her thoughts didn't cloud her reactions, as Dark Pit snatched at the weapon. The assassin stepped backwards, before launching an attack. Here we go! ''' Akame quickly kicked Dark Pit in the ribs. "And how would we fare without my weapon?" the assassin demanded, looking for a quick finish. She struck towards Dark Pit's chest, but the angel shoved an Orbitar in the way. "How do you think you'll fare when Hades rips your pathetic building off the ground because he knows what you're hiding?" the angel shot back, lashing out with an Electroshock Arm. Akame backed away, before hitting a heel kick on the side of Dark Pit's head. The angel staggered and Akame kicked him in the back of the knees. She quickly tried for a stab, but Pittoo rolled forwards and armed himself with his Silver Bow. Multiple arrows came Akame's way, but the assassin deflected them all with ease. She then charged at Dark Pit, who used his bow to hold off Akame's blade. "I can see it in your eyes, angel. The fear of this weapon." Akame said, glaring at Dark Pit. The angel shrugged off the words. "Maybe the blade is something to fear, but the one who wields it? Not so much... yet anyways." He then dropped a small bomb to the ground, which caught Akame in the blast. Dark Pit tried to seize the advantage with a buzzsaw style attack, but Akame was able to recover in time and parry the attack with ease. She then landed beneath Dark Pit, and headbutted him. The angel swapped his bow for an Ogre Club, and he also summoned a Poison Card around him. Akame warily avoided the orbiting defences of Dark Pit, and she timed her slashes and stabs accordingly. However, Dark Pit wasn't about to make this easy for her. He drove forwards, just as Akame retracted her arm, making sure that his battering impact came at the hardest time for Akame to defend. Even though she raised her sword, Dark Pit was able to smash into it and catch her with the poison card too. Akame felt the poison take a hold, but she knew she was still in control. She slid beneath Pittoo, looking to slash him right in the wings, but the angel smartly took off, high in the air where he could rain down electric attacks from the Electroshock Arm. Akame deflected with her sword, and she desperately leapt up at Dark Pit, who came down with a kick. The pair collided with sharp kicks, which planted one another in the ground a few feet away. That was when the Underworld showed up. An Orne flew between the pair, and targeted Akame. The assassin looked to meet it head on, but Dark Pit quickly drew his staff and fired into the Orne's body. "Nice rescue. Considering you've just been trying to kill me." Akame remarked. Dark Pit glared. "At least when I kill you, I can make sure ''they ''never obtain the weapon." Before anyone could say another word, Hades made his presence known. "Ah yes, the little goth fest is well underway it seems. Tell me, Pittoo: Why must you obstruct the same faction that created you?" Akame glared at Dark Pit, who was battering a Skuttler with his Electroshock Arm. "Please. If I served you, and the Underworld succeeded, exactly what would there be for me?" He quickly turned to block Akame's stab, but he failed to telegraph her sharp kick to the chest. Akame then elbowed him in the face, knocking him several feet away. Hades laughed eagerly. "Very well, Pittoo. MINIONS, RETRIEVE THE BLADE!" A swarm of Monoeyes and Skuttlers piled down on the pair of anti heroes, who were doing their best to cut them down with their claws, blades, whatever they could find. That was when a familiar voice to Akame could be heard. It was Leone, and the rest of Night Raid. The squad had seen the invasion coming and were offering their best help. As they struggled against the Underworld, Dark Pit lunged for Akame, spearing her to the side. Akame dropped her weapon, but Dark Pit maintained a hold of his. He used his claws to slash Akame in the body several times, digging deep into her arms and legs, kicking the assassin in the spine to keep her away. But just as he dealt with Akame, Dark Pit saw Leone grab the weapon. "Hand it over!" he ordered, but Leone laughed at him. "That's a funny way of saying please..." she then tossed the weapon high, which Dark Pit took the bait for, and he was punished by a kick in the back from Akame. The assassin caught her blade, and slashed downwards, just as Dark Pit used his Orbitar to save him. Akame delivered a sharp heel to Dark Pit's nose, dropping the angel. She then saw Leone was struggling against a Clubberskull, which had been let loose on Night Raid. Akame immediately rushed in, helping her friend, but when she turned around, her battle was over. "Goodbye." sneered the angel, firing a shot from his staff. The blast went deep into Akame's chest, going through her and catching Leone in the back as well. The two Night Raid members fell to the floor, lifeless as Dark Pit grabbed the weapon. He then felt a horrible pain in his back as Pandora emerged from his wings, looking to seize the sword. As Dark Pit struggled, a blue arrow fired down before him which forced Pandora off. Pit had arrived and, with a little help from Viridi, Dark Pit joined Pit in the air, escaping with the weapon and leaving Night Raid to, for now, fend for themselves. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Dark Pit!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Angel themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Sword Fight Category:Sword vs Bow themed DBXs Category:Poison Duel Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Anime vs. Video Game Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Sword vs. Claw Themed DBX Fights